pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jargoness/1
Duskullbone Don't erase D/P articles please thx User:Duskullbone. :You erased it on Glitches. User:Duskullbone Admin Hey kid, You need to get some friends on this site. I meam I was just like you when I sarted. So you can get friends and they might have alot in common. Thank you for helping the wiki User:Duskullbone :The decision is not mine to make. I am not the b'crat. Ask Charitwo. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:02, December 2, 2009 (UTC) OK User:Duskullbone Thanks User:Duskullbone :BTW: Gengarblood could have simply read at the bottom of the page in big bold letters: "Do not copy content from Bulbapedia!" The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 13:41, December 4, 2009 (UTC) the wikia pages why are you deleting all our stuff (me and strawberrymaster42) from the pages. i get why youdeleted sbm42 but arceus is a pokegod and does belong in the trivia. answer me that.--Gliscorfan41 23:13, December 7, 2009 (UTC)gliscorfan41 Home Page Jargoness, my home page is not showing the activities and all that what not. Can you fix it? SapphireKirby[[User Talk:SapphireKirby777|'777']] 20:15, December 10, 2009 (UTC) DeaR MR. JaRgonness, Hello and how aRe you doing. Did you know that me and you aRn't pReety much faR behind eachotheR in time Rank. How about we make a little contest? Do you want to Race to see who is the fiRst one to get 1,000 contRubutions. If you need any help with anything pokemon Ed Edd and Eddy oR any of my otheR catagoReys. If you want to know the Rules you can ask me I will make them veRy easy. I will see you theRe. Comming to you live, Zamonblue222 Okay Dear, Jargonness All right but If you do you can tell me I'm only a click away. Comeing to you live, Zamonblue222 It's alive...My home page is ALIVE!! It's okay now. I don't know what happened, but my home page is working. SapphireKirby[[User Talk:SapphireKirby777|'777']] 19:58, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Fan Of youR Glitches DeaR JaRgoness Hay I like the glitch you put I watched it on youtobe. Can you do Me a favoR and WRite one on the pokemon ? Comming to you live, Zamonblue222 Pic's I am Dear Jargoness, Pic's I am Comming to you live, Zamonblue222 Cool DeaR JaRgoness, Just meesen with you. I though it was fun. SoRRy. I hope it wasn't destuRving you have a gReat day. Comming to you live, Zamonblue222 Do you want me to talk to Z222, Jargoness? SapphireKirby[[User Talk:SapphireKirby777|'777']] 20:56, December 14, 2009 (UTC) P.S.: I'm leaving soon. I can do it tommorrow. RE: Categories Sure. Tell me when to delete Category:Pokémon Items. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:02, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Pages in the username space generally shouldn't have categories. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:07, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Vandal? He/she just put in a nude pic of Misty on her page not long ago... SapphireKirby[[User Talk:SapphireKirby777|'777']] 19:59, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Zamonblue222 Can you please tell him to stop putting "with help from --" on all the pages? I think he may be doing that in order to get more edits quicker. Why I'm saying this; remember that challenge he gave you on your talk page? Either way, tell him to stop his nonsense please. SapphireKirby[[User Talk:SapphireKirby777|'777']] 20:03, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. In the mean time, I'll undo the unneeded edits. SapphireKirby[[User Talk:SapphireKirby777|'777']] 20:38, December 17, 2009 (UTC) SoRRy DeaR Jargoness, My bad I left my computeR on and my bRotheR messed eveRything up but he's gRounded he also messed my R key up. I won't eveR leave my account loged in when I go to the bathRoom. SoRRy about that again my 7 yeaR old bRotheR is always messing up my account's he thRetened someone on my myspace account and I almost got blocked he did somthing else to my wikiansweRs account and I'm tRying to see if An8thg will tell me what he did etheR way he's a tRouble makeR eveRywheRe. I'll see if I can get him to tell me what he did. I'm soRRy about the tRouble he caused. --Zamonblue222 20:59, December 17, 2009 (UTC) friends hi it is bailey i am friends with zamonblue222 and i want you to be my friend can we be friends Keep it up Good job editing. Keep it up. User:Duskullbone your welcome P.S. Thank you you are a great editor. User:Duskullbone Vandal I forgot to tell you. Sorry. T.T. got rid of the entire forum before I reverted the edit. SapphireKirby[[User Talk:SapphireKirby777|'777']] 19:06, December 18, 2009 (UTC) RE: Text Hm... are you using the Rich Text Editor? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:59, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Thanks DeaR JaRgoness, Thankyou I will RemembeR to pReview befoRe saveing but I don't know what you ment by this is not a social netwoRk can you tell me what you ment by that. Hay can you tell me about what the last pokemon episode was about a fell asleep befoRe I could see it. --Zamomblue222 01:02, December 20, 2009 (UTC) sorry, but I was angry with him for saying pokemon sucks and vandalizing the wiki. Also I like you thx for warning me User:Duskullbone Congratulations You are now an administrator. Read on how to use your new powers. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:01, December 29, 2009 (UTC) WOOT! Congrats for reaching administratorship (may not be a word, who cares!?)! Vandals beware (insert evil laugh)! SapphireKirby[[User Talk:SapphireKirby777|'777']] 20:48, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :You alive? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:52, January 12, 2010 (UTC) No Problem You're Welocme, I reverted a vandal's contributions to the Pokemon, Misty, and Ash's Pikachu article User:Duskullbone Thank you, Good for warning him User:Duskullbone Ideas First off, welcome back! Now, I have discussed this with Bootsyt123. I have an idea of doing a thing similar to SmashWikia's Smash Arena. We pick two Pokémon for particular reasons (the admins or whoever participates can choose how to form the match-ups). Then, users would vote for the Pokémon they would support (for actual reasons, NOT for any dumb reasons; once again, they can set those boundaries). After a set amount of days, the Pokémon with the most votes wins. He said that to run that by an admin. That's where you come in. Does this sound good to you? SapphireKirby[[User Talk:SapphireKirby777|'777']] 20:11, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Don't feed the trolls "OMG LIEK WRITIN PEINS IS FUNNNN:" Don't feed the trolls. This means "feeding" them the kind of reaction they want. Wikipedia:Wikipedia:Deny recognition. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:17, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Admin I think you are a great admin, deleting appropriate pages and taking care of the wikia User:Duskullbone How do I archive it? User:Duskullbone I need help User:Duskullbone Ok like it. User:Duskullbone Hi Fellow Pokemon Trainer! Hey there! The name's Pikalord, or Lucas (That's my Pokemon Diamond Name). I've got a lot of Knowledge on Sinnoh and I'm looking forward to helping the Wiki by upgrading the knowledge of Generation IV Pokemon! Also, If you're a Pokemon Diamond user, Then you can join my new Pokemon DP Club (That is, When I decide to make it!) Hey, Y'think we could be Buddies? Seeya Later! Pikalord 18:23, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Kikitchi Can you please block User:Kikitchi56, User:Kikitchi69, User:Kikitchi79, and User:Pichu80 and User:Pichu70, User:Mudkip and munchlax, and User:Amigop56 because they are sockpuppets and vandals. User:Duskullbone yes, but I became friends with User:Zapchu67 and also please block User:Kirby70 and User:Kirby80 User:Duskullbone Also how do you know we are friends. User:Duskullbone I deleted the message because I became friends with her. She says she is a girl. I first put it on your talk page because I was a sockpuppet, but I became friends. User:Duskullbone Actually she is a sockpuppet. User:Duskullbone Ok User:Duskullbone RE: Main Page Sure, tell me where you want it, and I will do it. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:21, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :I looked at it earlier, and couldn't figure out how to work it. Try a wikia helper. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 01:53, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :: Make your changes in a subpage of your userpage (User:Jargoness/Main page for example) or in the Pokémon Wiki:Sandbox, and let me know, so I can see what in the code causes this. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 11:48, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Duskullbone Can you block this idiot for uploading inappropriate sex pictures. User:Muli User:Duskullbone Could you block User:Kirby10 User:Duskullbone Gengarblood3 Hi I am Gengarblood3 from Bulbapedia. I heard you encouraged me to be unblocked. User:Gengarblood3 Hey thank you and I will keep helping with these trivia stuff. User:Gengarblood3 RE - This Yeah, no problem. I do the same sort of thing on my home wiki, but I'm an admin so I deal with it right away. Still, I'll tell you if I see anything else. [[User:Flashfire212|'Flashfire']] [[User Talk:Flashfire212|'Master of ']] 03:35, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hello. Yes, I'm alive! I've just been busy playing SoulSilver and checking the Generation V games. THANK GOODNESS that the games will be on the DS. Dad would probably throw a fit if I mentioned the 3DS. The reason I wrote this, I'm bored. Bye. SapphireKirby[[User Talk:SapphireKirby777|'777']] 19:52, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I know what you mean. It destroyed my allowance. All I can say is that you won't be disappointed about the gameplay. SapphireKirby[[User Talk:SapphireKirby777|'777']] 18:35, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Duskullbone Yes i do Slipknot Darkrai Check the candidates for deletion there is some images to be deleted. I will ask every admin to make sure one is active to do it. :) Thanks! I'll update that Game Progression article when I get the chance :3 --RadicalEdward2 23:22, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I've been playing Pokemon since the Red and Blue so I'm happy that I finally found the Pokemon Wiki so I can finally let out all of the details I learned that no one ever really thought of or noticed yet ^w^ --RadicalEdward2 23:41, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Cool :3 --RadicalEdward2 23:56, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Question... I have a question Jargoness. If a Pokémon holding a Focus Sash uses Explosion at full HP, will it live? SapphireKirby[[User Talk:SapphireKirby777|'777']] 15:14, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! SapphireKirby[[User Talk:SapphireKirby777|'777']] 18:34, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Slipknot Darkrai - II No problem :) Listen, Reactor 15 is sharing an auto IP block with me sometimes and then I can't edit. Can you please make him stop? Thanks.. I mean he hacked into my IP Address and it says autoblocked because your IP was recently used by Reactor 15. no I don't Can you please continue to delete these unused images? Wikianswers widget The Pokémon Answers site launched today. Pokémon questions from Wikianswers are being moved there. If you have enabled the Wikianswers widget, you'll now see un-answered questions taken from Pokémon Answers instead of from the Central Wikianswers site. If you would like to customize the widget, you can edit the text at MediaWiki:Answers widget user note. You'll find more help with the widget at Help:Wikianswers widget. If you'd like to be involved and join the admin team at Pokémon Answers, please let me know on my talk page there. Angela (talk) 12:10, May 6, 2010 (UTC) What happen with my signature??? when i arrive to a new wiki, i always create an article called Usuario:Pokemon shiny/Firma, and i can put my signature in all talk pages, but in wikis wich speak other languages different to spanish, there' s a problem that i cannot fix. Can you help me? 18:29, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I noticed Two things I noticed; One I appreciate the gratitude, that's real nice. And don't worry I'm not a one trick pony, I'm in charge of editing the episode guides - considering nobody has objected. (I was the one who finished the Battle Dimension section and created it! I also made the Galactic battles one along with Ciencia Al Poder) Two I noticed on your user page it says one of your jobs is deleting things, not to be a pest but could you delete this page, I think you'll agree with me in saying it is highly unsuitable: http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Fuck Hstar 12:57, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Barry - HELP! I was trying to edit the page about Barry and I was editting his template but when I saved it, everything disappeared apart from a few words and I don't know why. Do you know anyone that can help? Including yourself? (I've asked Kefalontis and Ciencia Al Poder) Please.. it was an accident.. ;( Hstar 18:26, July 25, 2010 (UTC) : Taking care of... --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 18:32, July 25, 2010 (UTC)